How could this happen to me?
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made up to go with Untitled by Simple Plan. Chads sick of his life. Sonny hates him and his friends left him alone. What happens when he goes out alone to drink his problems away?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I have a story that's not finished yet but I needed to write this. Today we had the Heads Up program at school. I'm you know they talk about what Smoking, Drugs, and Alcohol can do to you. They played Untitled by Simple Plan and it gave me a great idea for a one- shot I could write. **

**Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance, Simple plan or this song.**

**WARNING: This story is sad. Keep the tissues close.**

Untitled

He stumbles home from the studio.

He's lonely.

All his friends are all out leaving him alone; the one girl he loves hates him and will never love him back.

He can't take this kind of pain anymore.

He needs to get out off his house for the night.

He's going out but he doesn't know where, he doesn't know why.

He plans on drinking his troubles away.

Maybe the Alcohol can fill the void he feels inside that won't go away no matter how hard he tries.

His heart is aching for her

He wishes she would feel the same way

Maybe he wouldn't be doing this.

He gets to the bar down the street

Orders a beer one turns into six

He can't stop now

His heart is racing but can't get enough

He orders more

Still can't get her off his mind

Without thinking he leaves the bar

He walks out stumbling

He doesn't care he has to get home it must be 1am.

The road is dark few cars are out at this time

He can hardly see anything.

Suddenly out of nowhere he sees a white light.

Before he can stop it he crashes head on into another car

He is thrown from his car pain shoots through his whole body

Breathing isn't automatic anymore

He hears people calling for help

He sees people around him rushing about

Then everything goes black

He is rushed to the hospital but they can do anything for him

They try, but they just can't revive him

He is gone and he is never coming back

She can't believe he's gone

She loved him and always did

Now she can't say good-bye

Why did have to end this way?

She just wants to scream

How could this happen to her?

She can't tell him how she really feels

Today is his funeral

She looks down at him

Words can't describe the feeling

She wishes things could have been different

There's no way she can change back time and tell him she loved him

She stares down at his limp body

Mesmerized at him

He is gone but one thing's for sure Chad may be gone

But he will never be forgotten

Please don't drink and Drive or you will end up like Chad…dead

**So how was it? I hope I didn't depress you or make you cry too hard. It was just a brief thing that came into my mind. Sorry if it wasn't good. Please Read and Review me your thoughts about this story/poem.**

** Xosoccerchick960 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: That was a one shot. I'm just writing to thank every person who read my story/poem and is reading my author note right now. You people are awesome!! If anyone was wondering or didn't see it the song was Untitled because Simple Plan never named it. Here are the lyrics I wrote the song to.**

open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm laying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

/How-Could-This-Happen-to-Me-lyrics-Simple-Plan/


End file.
